6 to 3 to 1 Pony Tails Chapter 1 Sneak Peek
by Princess Starlight MLP
Summary: 6 stories, also 3 stories, also 1 story about hope, love, loss, and outsiders.


**6 to 3 to 1 Pony Tales**

Told by

Princess Starlight

It starts as a collection of popular beginnings with twists, for there is a stallion that falls in love with a mare, but instead of love at first sight for the mare, she instead is keeping her eyes on the finish , at least, she is trying to. There is also a creature that can't make friends because she is an outsider, but there is also somepony who can't make friends, simply because he doesn't want to. Then there is a pony who is constantly bullied because she is not as intellectual, and a pony so intellectual she could potentially rule Equestria, but doesn't want to follow her mother's evil hoofsteps.

As I start this tale, I shall warn you that it is six tales, but it is also three tales, and also one long story. If that didn't make sense, you will understand later. Oh, and it is nonfiction, for I, Princess Starlight was there to experience it all. See is you could find me and my old, ridiculous foal name.

One last warning, and most important. If you have NEVER watched or know the basics of My Little Pony, you can still read it, and be able to understand. But, to enjoy this story even _more_, go onto the My Little Pony Wikia and read a bit about the main ponies, or watch it on cable or Netflix.

Enjoy the story, my fellow ponies!

**Chapter 1**

_Yes. Yes!_

He stared at the four ticket in his hooves. A front-row VIP pass to the Annual Equestrian Sky Olympics. He looked at his parents with excitement.

"Thank you _so _much mom and dad!" Bravesword replied hugging both of his parents, some of the co-rulers of Equestria.

"Not just us. Skyla thought of it," Bravesword's mother and gestured at his older sister, Skyla.

"Thanks, sis. I'll take all of you. Let's go. The flying race will start soon and I absolutely positively _can't _miss it! This must be the _best _thirteenth birthday gift _ever!_" Bravesword cried.

Skyla chuckled. "I'll tell the princesses that we are on our way out." Skyla flapped towards the throne room, where Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle were, with each of their foals.

When Skyla returned, her whole herd was already in their carriage, so she flew in and they made their way to the Cloudsdale Stadium.

The pegasus have already cleared the skies, so it was a clear assent. They reached towering Cloudsdale easily and dove to the carriage lot. They parked theirs and hopped off. As they trotted to the ticket booth, the crowd inside hollering, Bravesword noticed a poster on a wall nearby. He squinted. Then he gasped. Of all the seven years he has been to the Olympics, he has never watched one where the legendary Rainbow Dash, former Wonderbolt, now President of the Wonderbolts and the Wonderbolt Academy, multi gold-medal winner at the Olympics, and one of the keepers of the Elements of Harmony, was hosting the Equestrian Sky Olympics this year! And he, Bravesword of Canterlot, son of Cadence and Shining Armor, got a VIP front row pass!

"Brae-aves, let's go-oh!" Skylar sang. Bravesword gave the ticket pony his pass and joined his family at the gateway of the stadium. The crowd roared at the racehorses, all lined up at the starting line. Bravesword found his seat among the colorful crowd, and his herd took their seats.

They were still waiting for it to start, for they were five minutes early. Bravesword's eyes started to wander. After looking at the crowd for a while, he started to stare at the racers. He knew all these stallions by heart. _Rough-n-tumble, Regal Royce, Steps High, Horsepower-500, Latias, my favorite __Bugatti Veyron… whoa! Who's that?_

Bravesword saw a mare on the track. Never, _ever_ have mares been allowed to race. At first he was annoyed. This dainty little mare was on the track, and many fast stallions, faster than her, could have been on the track, but she took up the spot. But then, he noticed the eyes. They were big and round, with a glimmer in her eye from excitement, a glimmer that if Bravesword wasn't in the front row, he wouldn't have noticed. And if he did not notice this, he would have never noticed how beautiful this young mare was.

She had along with her beautiful eyes, other distinguishing features. Her neat fur was an orange sherbert color. Her mane was long, but slightly jagged. That means she doesn't comb her hair much, but it added a non-spoiled touch. Her tail matched her mane, and her cutie mark resembled a sun rising in the dawn, with a foggy mist swirling around it. She was stanced firmly, in the way of a Wonderbolt (is she?), but her chest and back was in a very flexible state. Bravesword immediately understood: like a Wonderbolt, she was ready to blast into first with all her might, so she could get an early advantage. She is smart. His eyes couldn't leave the beauty.

As he stared dreamily, trumpets blared, sound traveling through the stadium. The jumbo screen kicks on and out from the announcers seat stepped out Rainbow Dash, with her mate Soarin', former Wonderbolt. She was wearing all of her glory in a dress similar to the one she wore at the Grand Galloping Gala 23 years ago, back during the Golden Years, and back before Queen Chrysalis and her son Snapjaw figured out Equestria's weak spot, and Twilight Sparkle was still on her journey of friendship.

"Citizens of Equestria, it is my honor to present to you the 25th Anniversary of the Equestrian Sky Olympics!" Rainbow Dash revealed a torch. She rocketed in the air until no one could see her. Then, Bravesword saw a huge explosion of rainbow, with Rainbow Dash trailing behind.

He knew what it was.

"The Sonic Rainboom...whoa…" Bravesword watched in awe.


End file.
